Zoe Dear
by Avide
Summary: Thoughts belonging to Zoe Hart.
1. One

xozxozxozxozxozxozxozxozxozx ozxozxozxozxozxozxozxozxxozx ozxozxozxozxozxozxozxozxozxo zxoz

Dear Zoe,

Hush, little lost girl, fashion fiend. It's going to be okay. You've been a bland reimagining of _Doc Hollywood_, but that will change. It'll be okay. Just breathe and breathe some more.

Zoe

Xozxozxozxozxoz_xozxozxozxozxozxozxozxozxoz_xoz

Dear Zoe,

Your hair looked so good today; flawless.

Zoe

Xozxozxozxozxoz_xozxozxozxozxozxozxozxozxoz_xoz

Dear Harley,

I thought I set my keys down on the kitchen counter before I watched _Silence of the Lambs_, so…where did I really put them? Or did I move them with my mind?

Did you? Did you move them?

Come _on_ Harley, please tell me where your illegitimate daughter put her keys.

Zoe

Xozxozxozxozxoz_xozxozxozxozxozxozxozxozxoz_xoz

Dear Wade,

If you could read this right now, you'd be chuckling. Today you've gotten your own spot in this journal only because you've been such a pain lately! Seriously, it's annoying, not helpful, to be bothered by you in the middle of a busy workday. I am a doctor, remember? There is a schedule I must keep when I want to help others, which is followed by my catching up on emails and other messages from loved ones back in New York, and sometimes, the latter winds me down from the former. I sip on some wine and find out what new collections and ideas have been released by designers like Jason Wu and Diane von Furstenberg.

Yes, I send you mixed signals, and that must be a pain, but too bad. Work is my priority right now – even above my bug zapper or hair dryer or calls from my mom.

Yeah…it's one of those weeks.

I lost a patient yesterday, which technically has me at risk of not being the other half of the practice! Your flat sex jokes are not a welcome distraction.

Zoe

Xozxozxozxozxoz_xozxozxozxozxozxozxozxozxoz_xoz

Dear Lemon,

What's with the insecurity about your relationship with George? You two get along so well! You're _engaged_! What the hell? Do you just need to grow up? I don't understand. The problem you have there is your business, and not something that should be taken out on me. I am not involved, so stop making it seem like I am!

Pick a problem to have with me (There we go, that's the way to solve this). You only get one: Either you're insecure about things with George and choose to be jealous, or you feel that I threaten your desire to rest on a throne of Bluebell. It's all up to you.

Zoe

Xozxozxozxozxoz_xozxozxozxozxozxozxozxozxoz_xoz

Dear George,

Sometimes I think that the attraction between us could never amount to much, even in an alternate universe where you had never met Lemon.

Despite that, I, um…yeah…maybe…I don't know.

Zoe

Xozxozxozxozxoz_xozxozxozxozxozxozxozxozxoz_xoz

ozxoz


	2. Two

Xozxozxozxozxoz_xozxozxozxozxozxozxozxozxoz_xoz

Dear Wade,

I know that you like to laugh at me for being so driven that I sweat the small stuff or develop too much tunnel vision and make a naïve, reputation-damaging misstep, but honestly, Wade, my good-natured personality has its limits! How about we schedule moments for you to bug me?

Sounds good, doesn't it? Okay, thanks.

Zoe

Xozxozxozxozxoz_xozxozxozxozxozxozxozxozxoz_xoz

Dear Anna Beth,

I appreciate the fact that we're talking a little now.

Maybe the Belles Hell Week got you to see me differently. I'd like for us to build a fun, light acquaintanceship, and I know we could!

Then again…you're under Lemon's thumb, so…that won't be easy.

Zoe

Xozxozxozxozxoz_xozxozxozxozxozxozxozxozxoz_xoz

Dear Jeff Lewis,

I adore you. I'm not a regular viewer of the reality show that follows you through some of your projects in the design business, but I do think you're very impressive. Your jokes are injections of everything sharp, funny and real. They help me stay sane, because I guess they help me stay in touch with my old life.

Zoe

Xozxozxozxozxoz_xozxozxozxozxozxozxozxozxoz_xoz

Dear Carrie Bradshaw,

Your clothes and job and apartment are so incredible that I almost can't believe them. I would love to have your life and your man, but…only the Carrie on TV. Not the one in the book.

Zoe

Xozxozxozxozxoz_xozxozxozxozxozxozxozxozxoz_xoz

Dear Roy Drusky,

Wade probably wants to _be_ you. Would that make him hillbilly #4,688 to feel that way?

Zoe

Xozxozxozxozxoz_xozxozxozxozxozxozxozxozxoz_xoz

Dear Shelly,

Thank you for helping me stay sane, and for standing out a little from the rest of the people in this town. You understand me in a way that I don't think anyone else in Bluebell does.

Zoe

Xozxozxozxozxoz_xozxozxozxozxozxozxozxozxoz_xoz

Dear George,

I feel like…

Ugh.

Look, I really respect you.

Zoe

Xozxozxozxozxoz_xozxozxozxozxozxozxozxozxoz_xoz

Dear Wade,

I know you are, but what am I?

Zoe

Xozxozxozxozxoz_xozxozxozxozxozxozxozxozxoz_xoz

Dear Mom,

I don't know how much I trust you. The emotions are still shaky there. I'm glad that you now realize what a huge deal your secrecy was. I count it as betrayal, and therefore I'm uncertain, making our relationship hop into limbo once in a while. I will get past this, but…not today or tomorrow.

After all, you didn't just lie to me about part of where I come from genetically, but I feel like I've only recently gotten a glimpse of some of the cultural awareness and respect and advice and - Mom, I've never been whole. Are you starting to see that? I was half of myself in New York, and now I'm searching. I'm very hopeful, and it is not because of you that I feel that way. You may have decided/felt forced to finally tell me the truth, but…the answers to my questions won't walk up onto my porch and ring the doorbell. I'm going to be in Bluebell, Alabama indefinitely, and when I find myself, I won't look at you the same way I did before, move back to New York without any other considerations and act like this experience was a tourist vacation. This part of my life is a huge deal, okay? It's a necessity.

I love you.

Zoe

Xozxozxozxozxoz_xozxozxozxozxozxozxozxozxoz_xoz

Dear Harley,

I hope you're proud of my efforts. You wouldn't have gone through the trouble of starting a medical practice if you didn't care about it, and you even chose to share the space with Brick when he was ready.

I also hope your sister sees that I am here to respect your work, not to somehow capitalize on it for my own gain. You and I may not have had a relationship, but when you passed, I couldn't just allow your livelihood to quietly die.

Lastly, I hope you hear the moments when I talk to you.

Zoe

Xozxozxozxozxoz_xozxozxozxozxozxozxozxozxoz_xoz

Dear, dear Lavon,

Seriously, what would my life in this town be like without you?

Zoe

Xozxozxozxozxoz_xozxozxozxozxozxozxozxozxoz_xoz


End file.
